Nocturna What took you so long my love?
by BulmaMonster
Summary: Riku and Sora are Unknowns and are seeking peoples hearts to rejuvienate their own hearts, while the battle merges on against the heartless and Ansem. (Riku X Sora Yaoi fic!)
1. Nocturna Collect my heart?

Nocturna ~ What took you so long my love?"  
  
By:Bulma Monster  
  
Warnings-Sora x Riku yaoi fic,violence sexual content and other naughties this fic is really  
  
a Alternate universe but I tried to stick to the deep dive plot line. Spoilers if you haven't seen  
  
either movie. I have both *pats the icons on her compy* Oh and I DO NOT OWN Riku Sora or the other Unknowns I just made up names for them for the story sake. I make no moola off this fic it's for the fans!Square and Disney own all the rights and whatnot. :(AU:You were warned before hand about the content. If you don't like yaoi then don't read this fic.That also goes if you  
  
don't like the pairing.. :P Otherwise enjoy !  
  
Rating:R (no kiddies please)  
  
Syp:(please be warned this fic was penned at 3:00 on a notepad. )  
  
Riku and Sora are Unknowns and are seeking peoples hearts to rejuvienate their own darkened hearts. Meanwhile all hell is breaking loose the heartless have destroyed most of the worlds and Riku and Sora have learned that everyone on their island died as the result of Ansem. It's up to Sora,Riku and the other Unknowns to put a stop to the tyrants tirade. (Anti-Sora even makes an appearance :P) Enjoy! (Reformatted Jan.07.04 and spell checked enjoy!)  
  
Chap I: Distorted Gathering: The first heart is collected he grows stronger  
  
A dark deep damp subway abandoned left alone for what seemed like centuries.No light had penetrated these mossy walls for ages,and only a few speckles of moonlight shone through the cracks in the ceiling. Desolate and alone it seemed the lone street lamps flickered about in the wind making a buzzing noise, no footsteps could be heard. Not a place for anyone or so it seemed ,the sound of a screechy iron gate sounded echoing through the tunnel.A man..a human man walks through it surveying the darken tunnel holding his dark trench coat close to him as a stray cold wind blew his hair. His cheeks were rosy and his small blue eyes wafted over the pocket in his coat. He took out a small watch. Observing the time, it was late. Too late for anyone to be out even a middle aged man.  
  
But he had business to attend to he had to wait here until his party arrived. Yes that is what he planned to do he'd just have to make himself at home for awhile . Again the man reached in his pocket and pulled out a cigar he bit the tip then took out a silver lighter. The end glowed a bright cherry red,as he inhaled feeling more relaxed , as he watched the billowing smoke rise up into the dark sky. He started to pace about holding unto his bowler hat as a another harsh wind ripped through,passing time it seemed that the minutes didn't go by as quickly as he wanted them too.   
  
He sighed and kept pacing about checking his watch every minute or so.Smoking one cigar after the other letting the dead butts fall to the stone cold floor. After an hour or so it seemed that he tired of waiting so he set off to explore the tunnels to kill sometime at least. Forward he walked into another adjacent tunnel, this one was deeper and darker that the last one, he walked slowly into it. As he went the tunnel became pitch black. So he lit his lighter and found yet another gate, this one was the same iron but the lock was rusted. So all he had to do was wretch open the lock and walk through it. This tunnel wasn't as dark as the last, some moonlight shone through the cracks of the ceiling letting a little light in. It seemed that he could see more and this place seemed a bit warmer than the rest.   
  
The man felt relaxed enough to light up another cigar and lean against the stone wall, again amusing himself by making shapes out of the billowing smoke. He didn't feel like walking anymore and if he did he could see an opening at the end and the park street lights shining blurrily in the distance. Here he wouldn't be disturbed and his guest would just have to wait awhile, he though taking another smoke from his cigar feeling even more relaxed than he was before. Slowly he sat himself down on the floor in an indian style position. Putting his hands behind his head he closed his eyes attempting to fall asleep...slowly the world around him began to get dark. He was tired and a much needed rest was good..he can wait the man thought as he slowly drifted off to a restful slumber. Then suddenly he was startled by footsteps and a laugh that boomed through the tunnel, he looked about thinking it was just a group of local Neo-Traverse teenagers coming here to have another one of their booze parties. But when he popped an small blue eye opened he saw no one, must be my imagination he thought. Settling down once again to his slumber, then again he was awakened by a wicked laugh and a warm breath on his neck.   
  
He got up as fast as he ever did and swooped around to look, his eyes widened in fear. No one was their he wildly looked around gain his heart racing and his face sweating profusely. He had to make sure no one was their, he laughed in spite of himself then took out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat off his brow. Letting out a sigh of relief,then again it hit him no a touch on his neck a soft touch as if someone had ran their finger over the back of his neck, again he swooped around reeling backwards at what he saw. A hooded figure stared back at him it's eyes fixed on the man. It smirked then let down it's hood to reveal a boy about 17 years old his bright blue eyes fixed on the man before him. Quickly the man took note of the boy's appearance, long black trench coat and black gloves? Silly he thought, probably another one of the new fashion trends, he scoffed and retained his calm. Intending fully to make it be known that this kid should show him some respect. The man huffed and spoke in a booming voice, "so boy sneaking up on me eh?, you should be home in bed at this time at night", the boy let out a small dissimissing laugh at grinned at the man. "Mockey eh?, the man scoffed again, "Kids these days should respect their elders", "now what do you want boy, speak up!", the man was getting irritated by this kid. He shook his head and looked at the boy stoic expression his wasn't smiling anymore.   
  
Now a look of anger played about his face, the man could help but be scared obviously this kid was a nutcase or something. "Eh well, I'll be leaving now", the man said turning on his heel intending to run far away as possible slowly he muttered something about strange people as he walked towards his original spot his hands in his pockets not looking back. But as he was turning on his heel to go the other way he again bumped into a similar looking boy, this one seemed a bit older than the other one. His hair was an odd silver color and his eyes were a brighter blue then the other boys. In his hand he held a oddly shaped oversized key, and in the other he held another key shaped object throwing it to the other boy.   
  
Almost hitting the man in the head, he blinked looking at the other boy he could of sworn the boy mouthed the words "Sora", was this the boys name, "Sora" he thought what an odd name obviously it couldn't be probably some codeaname of sorts. And why was he scared of two brats and their play toys their were probably plastic and used to scare people, obviously they were trying to rob the man. Yes that was it they were robbers! The man suddenly felt a whim of confidence clearing his throat.. he spoke "obviously you two are going to rob me,well brats I don't have any money and your silly little plastic toys don't scare me, I bid a good day to both of you", with that the man tipped his brown derby hat at both of them and walked away in a  
  
hurried rush, he didn't look back as he did before.   
  
Quickly he walked towards the steps that led to the city almost tempted to take a glance back to see if they had left or not, the man shrugged and took a glance back and to his great relief it seemed that they had left. The man let out a heavy sigh and continued up the stairs thanking the spirits for the safety of the lights, he'd be better once he got home. Yes a cup of warm tea and a book by the fireplace seemed wonderful right now, anything to calm his frazzled nerves. He felt relieved until he felt someone drag him by the ankle and drag him back towards the dark subway tunnel, his lip hit the stone steps hards causing it to bled, he panicked and tried to struggle against the force but the force was just too strong.   
  
The man closed his eyes,he knew he probably would be killed ot robbed and beaten he braced himself for anything, slowly opening his eyes as the force was no longer dragging him . He glanced up and saw both boys staring down at him, the siver haired one now had a black blindfold around his eyes and the younger one had once again put his hood up over his head. The man glanced up at them spatting blood on the boys black boots, he was tired of these little games. "Go ahead and rob me he said,go one I don't have anything really of value anyways", both boys smirked then raised their keylike objects sticking them very close to the mans heart, "the younger boy glanced down at him laughing madly, "were not hear for your money you old fool, we want your heart", suddenly he felt a sharp pain and a rush of warm liquid running down his pants, he was bleeding they had stabbed him.   
  
Obviously those weren't play things after all. Slowly the man felt himself dying he let it be, it was meant to end like this anyhow he thought as the world around him once again grew dark. He had finally got the rest he wanted, but this rest would be forever. It was dark but he wasn't cold anymore..... a voice could now be heard over the scene. "is he gone", the younger boy asked , "yes Sora the older boy replied pulling out a strange looking jar."no collect his heart and then we can go home, "to Kairi?" the boy asked, the older boy gave a pouty face and said in a mock sweet voice, "what about me", the younger boy looked at him and smiled walking over to him. "I will always be yours Riku", he whispered placing a kiss on the other boys lips. letting their tounges mingle about bringing a serge of pleasure down both boys backs.   
  
"Nnn Riku..I want you now", Sora said breathlessly, Riku smiled and gave the Sora a kiss letting his fingers run through the auburn shaped hair, "later love, I promise we'll have fun later, we have work to do now", "All alright but you owe me big time", Sora said sounding disspointed Riku just laughed at him he knew Sora could always win him over when he made that pouty baby face. He always fell for it, something in that youthful face just made him burn with desire. "Trust me I'll make it up to you, now get the heart and we'll be on our way the others are waiting for us back at the Hallow", Sora did as he was told he reached into the man's chest and pulled out his heart placing it in the jar that Riku had provided.   
  
He was one step closer to home even though he really didn't have a home to go to besides the Hollow. His parents were dead and so were his friends but at least he had Riku and Kairi even though he really shared no interest in her anymore, it was just a crush nothing more. Besides he was with Riku now and happy. Sora smiled at that thought glancing at his lover, "well that's that shall we go", "yeah I guess so", Riku replied taking the jar from Sora and tucking it under his arm. "Antisora", Riku bellowed glancing behind his back at a pair of yellow orb like eyes. "Were leaving now,", the shadow popped out from his hiding place.   
  
He was an exact replica of Sora but his was only a shadow but still he was helpful. Slowly the shadow walked toward them his head bowed, "was the task completed young masters", the antisora said in a low hissing voice, now both boys glanced back at him, a hateful looked played upon their faces, "why do you question us", Sora asked "no matter you'll get what is coming to you later for that remark", the Antisora gulped at the thought of another punishment he though of the pain hoping that if he made up for him error he could avoid it. "Sorry", he hissed following towards the two boys. He knew that he'd get it later on,even though the boys and the minds of the other Unknowns were preoccupied with the return of Ansem. It was going to be a long night.....  
  
XD Poor Antisora *huggles him* That wasn't too bad now was it! Hope you enjoyed it  
  
please read and review! I'd appreciate some feedback I worked hard on this fic and  
  
plan to continue it even though I got a bit lazy at the end of this chapter. *It was early  
  
and a lack of coffee made me do it* If you have any questions please ask and I'll try to  
  
answer them. Oh and this fic is an early Halloween gift to all the KH fans! Enjoi!  
  
*throws candy corn @the readers* 


	2. Love me hurt me

Nocturna ~ What took you so long my love?"  
  
Warnings-Sora x Riku yaoi fic,violence sexual content and other naughties this fic is really a Alternate universe but I tried to stick to the deep dive plot line. Spoilers if you haven't seen either movie. I have both *pats the icons on her compy* Oh and I DO NOT OWN Riku Sora or the other Unknowns I just made up names for them for the story sake. Mai, Mika and Mana where created by me so hands off. I make no moola off this fic it's for the fans!Square and Disney own all the rights and whatnot.  
  
Rating:R (no little ones please I will not be responsible for angry parents )  
  
Syp:(please be warned this fic was penned at 3:00 on a notepad. ) Riku and Sora are Unknowns and are seeking peoples hearts to rejuvenate their own darkened hearts. Meanwhile all hell is breaking loose the heartless have destroyed most of the worlds and Riku and Sora have learned that everyone on their island died as the result of Ansem. It's up to Sora,Riku and the other Unknowns to put a stop to the tyrants tirade. (Anti-Sora even makes an appearance :P) Enjoy!  
  
Anything surrounded by {} =a thought or idea}  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter II: Love me..hurt me (alternative chapter)  
  
City lights seemed to grow stronger as the footsteps of the pair walked along the abandoned streets of Twilight Town. No one or not a thing could be heard then again it was nighttime, midnight to be exact. The town clock struck twelve times in a row it's echoing booms filling the dead city. Sora glanced up looking at the hands then glanced to Riku who smirked and put his hands in his pocket shrugging his shoulders, "you know Mai is going to be pissed that were late", Sora said glancing at Riku who seemed not to concerned with Mai's nasty temper, he loved to get her pissed since she was the only female of the 5 of them. Again Riku shrugged his shoulders and kept walking on Sora, however stopped and glanced at Riku with his hands on his hips, a pouty seductive smile playing upon his lips. "Riku", did you hear what I said about Mai, don't you even care", Riku stopped for a second and turned his head to face his lover, "not really", he muttered tuning his head and heading down the stony path that lead to the Hallow. Sora stood there struck and shook his head, as always Riku was stubborn he never changed and he probably never would, it wasn't that Sora was scared of Mai, it was just that she was bossy, irritating and a total bitch sometimes.   
  
Despite himself Sora, laughed and ran to catch up with Riku who arrived at a stony under pass, waving his hand at a crease in the stone work a portal opened up omitting a light blue aura around it. "Coming", Riku said holding his hand out for Sora, quickly the chestnut haired boy grabbed it and they both were sucked into a dark portal, that lead to a walkway with street lights that lead to a large old victorian style house. No lights were on and it looked eerie but to Riku and Sora that was there home, at least until they got back to the island or what was left of it.Violently, Riku wretched open the iron gate making as much noise as possible, Sora squinted at the sound of the rusted metal, it hurt his ears.   
  
He looked at Riku who shrugged, Sora looked back he wasn't too happy at Riku's behavior. Of course it was a big turn on then again Riku had the habit of acting like a child sometimes, Sora sighed heavily and followed Riku to the house. Dead leaves rustled in the background never in his life had he seen such decayed leaves that they were black.   
  
The trees around the grounds held no leaves either and the only thing that was in the garden was an ebony bench that seemed lonely sitting there, the only light was from a lone lamp that was dull, it really held no light and it was so dark here that Sora had a hard time adjusting his eyes to the darkness, Riku always told him that it would take time for him to adjust, but he never did get used to the oppressiveness of this place. He had to make the best of it though after all this was his home for now at least and he had Riku so it wasn't as bad as he made it out to be.   
  
Sora took note of that thought and watched Riku open the door with the Oblivion he had attached to his belt, the door opened with a click and Riku walked inside motioning Sora to follow him, Sora did creeping into the house and looking into the living room, the old ebony grandfather clock by the window struck one 'o' clock and Sora noticed that a fire was glowing in the brick fire place, it seemed like home almost except for the musty smell and the creaking of the stairs and the utter silence, he thought of his sister Mika as he glanced at the cherry stairwell, how she loved to run up and down the stairs her chocolate brown locks falling behind her as she giggled and smiled.   
  
Sora knew that she probably didn't survive but still he was close to her and what of his mother, what would she think of him now, killing. She would defiantly would disown him, she was always against that kind of thing. But this was his life now. Sora took off his trench coat and let it hang on the coat hanger by the door, Riku had already gone into the living room with a glass of whiskey in his hands, Sora noticed that Mana was there also.   
  
Mana was a gruff man about 17 years old, his green eyes seemed to gaze at Sora as he walked into the room. His red hair shined in the light of the fire, as a evil smirk played about his face. Sora noted how much he looked like Mai, his younger sister, but by no means was Mai as bad as Mana. Mai could be gentle when she wanted to be almost motherly, Mana on the other hand was all for himself he seemed dangerous almost erotically forbidden to Sora.Sora felt his face flush as he sat down on a puffy crimson chair, glancing over at Mana who was still staring at him with lust, Sora smiled then looked away his face felt hot and flushed. Sora Had always wondered if Mana had feelings for him, secretly Sora lusted after him but he could never tell Riku, after all that was who Sora was with now, he always did wonder though what it would feel like with someone else.   
  
It wasn't that the sex with Riku was bad, truth be told it was exciting but Sora always felt that he needed something more, someone else's touch. Someone like.... Sora suddenly turned his had to glance at Mana who wasn't looking at him anymore he was too busy talking to Riku, who was slouched against the couch looking as if he wasn't really interested in the conversation. Sora slouched in the chair trying to get comfortable but his stomach began to hurt and he felt sick inside, the thought of sleeping with someone else and hurting Riku made Sora sick inside. He just couldn't do that no matter what.   
  
He loved Riku too much, there was too much between them, a lifelong friendship and a love that Sora had never even felt that he could hold inside. Sora sighed inwardly he stomach now was aching sleepily he rubbed his eyes and got up from the seat, "I'm going to bed", he announced heading for the stairwell. "Me too", Riku announced heading towards Sora putting a hand on his back."Night", he said to Mana who nodded his head and went back to sipping his drink. Riku turned to Sora and walked him up the stairs both were silent as they walked up the stairs and headed for there room.   
  
Riku smiled and opened the door, and of course Sora walked in and collapsed on the bed., "I'm tired", he said rubbing his blue eyes and shaking his head, Riku nodded and motioned for the shower, "your getting a bath first", Sora groaned and smirked, "is that you way of saying I stink", Sora questioned, "maybe", Riku said taking off his pants now just in his boxers "Oh", Sora blushed at the sight of Riku in his boxers, he could tell Riku was horny he couldn't hide it. Sora felt himself turn hot again, his pants were getting tight as his manhood became aroused, Riku took notice smiled and stood Sora up taking off his pants, to reveal that Sora wasn't wearing any boxers.   
  
Riku blushed and took Sora's arm and put them above his head, removing his shirt he felt Sora's chest making Sora moan, Riku smiled and licked Sora's ear purring he began licking his collar bone then his chest, Sora grabbed Riku's silver locks moaning in pleasure, "Nnnn Rik---uuu", he purred, Riku glanced up and gave a seductive smirk he loved to tease, "that's enough for now love", Riku said taking off his boxers and shirt we'll continue this later, Sora pouted he looked almost dissapointed.. "but Riku".. he began, Riku held an finger to Sora's mouth then headed for the shower closing the door behind him. Leaving Sora naked on there bed he could still feel Riku's touches, he wanted more. He was never satisfied with Riku's teasing, he was always left wanting to be fully satisfied. Sora laid back on the bed glancing up at the ceiling he could hear the sounds of running water, he closed his eyes and imagined Riku soaping up his muscle bound body, the hot water running against his tan skin, Sora began to feel hot again, the tip of his manhood was dripping with excitement.  
  
He began to imaging Riku's mouth on him he almost could feel Riku touching him his rough callased hands running up and down his thighs making him quiver, a slight moan escaped from Sora's lips he wanted to Riku to hurry he didn't know how much more he could take, he needed Riku now. Sora contined to stare at the ceiling trying to keep his mind off his erection and the thought of Riku in the shower,suddenly Sora felt a warm hand going up his thigh sending chills down his spine, at first he thought it was Riku back from his shower, but when he moved his head up to make sure it wasn't his imagination, he instead saw Mana smiling at him."What the hell", Sora said sitting straight up trying to cover himself quickly with the covers. "What the hell do you think your doing", Mana said nothing and moved towards Sora pulling the covers ways, he clicked his tounge as he began to feel Sora's chest, Sora stared at him he didn't know what to think, he didn't know whether he was enjoying this or if it was rape. :"Fuck", Sora cursed", Mana looked up "tisk tisk", he said "since when did little Sora-Kun start cursing", Mana had placed his arms on Sora's shins glancing at him with almost an innocent look, Sora stuck his tounge out at Mana playfully,, "so you wanna be that way Sora?", Mana said grabbing a hold of Sora and smirking, I'm not the one here naked in front of my friend". Sora looked at Mana and began to laugh since when was Mana his friend to Sora he was almost like and obsession, Sora smiled and said "admit it you like it though", Sora said brushing himself up against Mana's erection trying to get away from his grasp.   
  
Mana just smiled seductively placing a kiss on Sora's forehead. "Indeed I do", he whispered sucking on Sora's earlobe making the chestnut haired boy giggle with delight. "Really now how cute", "how bout I tell you that I like what I see", Sora said Mana's eyebrows perked up, "aren't we naughty tonight, but what about Riku", that thought escaped Sora's mind as he looked at the shower door he wouldn't have to know about this, no one would have to know. Sora glanced at the shower door again then to Mana, "If you don't tell I won't", he said with a grin, Mana grinned back then smiled kissing Sora hard he felt as if he was in heaven the younger boys soft lips touching his his soft hands moving up and down his body, there tongues momentarily playing with each others. a secret passion welled up inside this was the moment that Mana had been waiting for ever since he met Sora, and like he said no one would have to especially Riku, it would be there little secret or would it?  
  
Love it hate it? Please review! thankies... I replaced the other two chapters with this because I realized some mistakes I made in the plot line so I re wrote the second chapter.  
  
-Cheers!  
  
Recommended Reading list:  
  
Doo Yoroshiku  
  
Something About Us  
  
Brightness and Darkness  
  
Twisted Holiday  
  
Bound by Darkness 


	3. Fallen Desires

Nocturna ~ What took you so long my love?"  
  
Warnings-Sora x Riku yaoi fic,violence sexual content and other naughties this fic is really a Alternate universe but I tried to stick to the deep dive plot line. Spoilers if you haven't seen either movie. I have both *pats the icons on her compy* Oh and I DO NOT OWN Riku Sora or the other Unknowns I just made up names for them for the story sake. Mai, Mika and Mana where created by me so hands off. I make no moola off this fic it's for the fans! Square and Disney own all the rights and whatnot.  
  
Rating:R (no little ones please I will not be responsible for angry parents )  
  
Syp:Riku and Sora are Unknowns and are seeking peoples hearts to rejuvenate their own darkened hearts. Meanwhile all hell is breaking loose the heartless have destroyed most of the worlds and Riku and Sora have learned that everyone on their island died as the result of Ansem. It's up to Sora,Riku and the other Unknowns to put a stop to the tyrants tirade. (Anti-Sora even makes an appearance :P) Enjoy!  
  
Anything surrounded by {} =a thought or idea}  
  
( Be warned this story is part songfic)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter III: Fallen desires ~scorned lover~  
  
"Fly with me die with me..hold on to yesteryear"  
  
"I don't want to go down in flames,tell me that you love me..need me"  
  
"Mana", Sora said looking at the man that collapsed on top of him. "Mhmm", was the older boys only response, Sora gazed at him his head rested on his muscled chest, Mana's eyes were closed tight as in deep thought. "Nothing", Sora said laying his head back down. Why did he suddenly regret what he just did with Mana. Was it because he betrayed Riku and his trust. He promised he'd never hurt Riku but he did, he promised Riku that nothing would ever come between them. But that was just an empty promise.   
  
Distantly he heard the shower still running and then the sounds of it shutting off. Now Mana cracked open and eye and looked towards the door, Mana shook his head not budging an inch he wanted to see Riku with his boyfriend. just to rub it into his face, he always hated Riku and he only slept with Sora to get back at him. Mana smirked, then cracked the other eye open to look at Sora who looked petrified he could tell the younger boy was trying to user him out the door so he wouldn't get caught. Mana shook his head then laid back down, Sora looked horrified. Quickly he gathered up his clothes, trying to rush dressing himself. First his shirt then one leg in his pants and another one he almost tripped over, he couldn't let Riku know he felt so dirty for what he had done. There was no turning back now, he glanced to Mana who was now sitting on the bed, Sora gave him an icy looked and hissed, "will you leave now", again Mana said nothing then headed for the bathroom.   
  
"Oh god he's not", Sora stood there wide mouthed as Mana reached for the door handle only to be met by the eyes of Riku. Riku glanced from Mana then to Sora who stood there shocked. Silently Sora felt his heart breaking he was going to lose Riku as a friend and lover just for a few minutes of passion.  
  
He felt sick inside as he sunk down to the floor, sobbing. "I'm sorry Riku", Sora murrmed his eyes were puffy and welled with tears. "I just....". Riku shook his head, his mouth held no smile. His face no expression his blue eyes were fixed on Sora, staring at him intently.Sora could tell his was pissed he looked as if he was about to go into a rage,Sora deserved it though he hurt the only thing that mattered to him. But to his surprise   
  
Riku walked passed Mana and to his closet not saying a word to either of them. He took his towel off and changed into his clothes putting on his leather trenchcoat, snapping the buttons tightly. Then he put on his shoes and again walked past the both of them shutting the bedroom door with a slam. Only re-emerging a few minutes later to get his Oblivion off the bed,before he left he turned to Sora and said,"I'll deal with the both of you later, I have things to do", Sora shuttered again dissolving into tears he wasn't afraid of the punishment he knew he was going to lose Riku.,and he had only himself to blame.   
  
He had scorned the one that he loved. He glanced at Mana who was looking rather smug, he looked at Sora shrugged his shoulders then walked out the door leaving Sora alone. At least he'd have time to explain to Riku, Sora thought gingerly getting up and dragging himself to his bed. Everything smelt like Mana now, his stench was all over the bed.And it made Sora's sick inside, he could feel his insides churning. How long would he have to wait for Riku to return.. would ever come back? Sora could feel and taste the warm salty tears on his cheeks, as he rested against the pillow. His eyes shut slowly as he imagined Riku would be back and everything would be okay. All he needed was some time and a little rest.  
  
Short chapter 0_o I know but the other one will be a bit longer, I promise. Thanks to all the reviewers all your feedback and help is greatly appreciated. Please Read and Review and have a Happy New Year! 


	4. Under the attic afterglow

Nocturna ~ What took you so long my love?"  
  
Warnings-Sora x Riku yaoi fic,violence sexual content and other naughties this fic is really a Alternate universe but I tried to stick to the deep dive plot line. Spoilers if you haven't seen either movie. I have both *pats the icons on her compy* Oh and I DO NOT OWN Riku Sora or the other Unknowns I just made up names for them for the story sake. Mai, Mika/Mana /Ooji where created by me so hands off. I make no moola off this fic it's for the fans! Square and Disney own all the rights and whatnot.  
  
Rating:R (no little ones please I will not be responsible for angry parents )  
  
Syp:Riku and Sora are Unknowns and are seeking peoples hearts to rejuvenate their own darkened hearts. Meanwhile all hell is breaking loose the heartless have destroyed most of the worlds and Riku and Sora have learned that everyone on their island died as the result of Ansem. It's up to Sora,Riku and the other Unknowns to put a stop to the tyrants tirade. (Anti-Sora even makes an appearance :P) Enjoy!  
  
Anything surrounded by {} =a thought or idea or POV}  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Under the attic ..afterglow  
  
(Sora's pov)  
  
I try to find the words to come out hoping they would sound right, how could I tell. It had been months that he had been gone 6 months exactly. Since that night he never came home, I stayed up and waited for him the dull light of our bed lamp aglow.I hoped that he had calmed down a bit and would let me explain, but he never came home.   
  
Gently I laid on the covers and felt the satin of the sheets remember the first time that we made love, how he gently whispered word of love in my ears and his soft touch took all the pain away. His soft gentle lips on my forehead kissing away the tears. He always made it all right, he was my best friend and my soul mate, and it was hard to be alone without him, I felt so withdrawn from the others. They would never understand anyways, what we had was special nothing that could be replaced. I couldn't help but feel hurt by the uncaring attitudes toward him leaving like that, of course they knew the whole story, Mana of course blabbed every little lurid detail of it.   
  
Which angered me and Mai wasn't too happy either she thought I was some little whore of the male variety of course. I didn't care though, she was nothing to me other than an ally against Ansem . I was only a puppet to her anyway, it didn't matter nothing mattered anymore, without Riku, without me telling him how sorry I really was life didn't matter. I grew hardened towards life, killing just to relieve the tension killing woman, children and beggars on the street. Victims all of them, but I didn't care, there blood stained my hands and I would spend hours and hours in bed looking at the stains, it would be days before I washed it off. The scent of it aroused me, and I feared I was becoming insane. But I continued to kill, innocent people I needed their hearts.  
  
I kept them under my bed in jars, faintly I could here there soft beats.And it would remind me that I had taken a life, I have sinned..forgive me Riku. I'm sorry. Silently I broke down in tears turning out the bed light and putting the covers over me. Daylight had broken and I was tired, more emotionally than physically. Once again I run my hand over where Riku used to lay and imagined him there smiling at me, but it was all just a figment of my imagination. A dream.. a hope and a prayer that one day he will return to me and everything will be all right again. I settle on the fact and drift into a deep sleep letting the world around me fade... his name escaping from his lips as I fade off into darkness, the tears stinging my tired eyes. "Riku", I mutter all turns black then as go into a dreamless sleep for the first time since he left.  
  
------------------later that night-------------------  
  
It had seemed that I had slept for years, I awake and look out the window and notice the darkness.The moon beams woke me up, there light shined in through the arched window making a glow on the bed. I crack one eye open the groan I was enjoying my sleep, but I know that Mai will be calling me soon.So with one foot stuck out I put my feet on the ground and run my finger through my chocolate hair.I never need a comb it seems that my hair likes to stick this way and that, after I fiddle with my hair I reach down on the floor and grab my pants putting them over my boxers and fasting the clips together. I reach for my shoes next and grab my coat as I head out the door. The loud creaking of the ancient stairs make me cringe a bit, but none the less I wanted to be earlier than I usually was today for Mai's assignments. At the foot of the stairs I am greeted by none other than Mai herself.   
  
Her green eyes meet mine, he hands are neatly tucked to her hips. She gives me a stern nod and I head toward the living room startled that everyone is there sitting in chairs, and for once there hoods are down all except for Ooji who sits in the corner to himself. his glowing eye stares at me then looks away. The dull light reflecting off his normal eye I could tell by the expression on his face that I was in a bad situation. Slowly I back against the wall and now they are all staring at me there faces taught and emotion less. My sense of danger kicked in my heart began to race and sweat began to form on my brow. I ball my fists ready for anything my back glued to the ancient wall, I was scared that it would cave in under my weight. But I still stand, my lips dry waiting for them to say anything... I'm dead I thought. Thinking of my keyblades that are convienently under my bed, I curse at my own stupidity.   
  
Then mumble under my breath catching a glimpse of Mai who is staring at me know smiling, I blanch thinking of the past of what I did to anger them. I did what I was told.. I killed heartless and even humans like myself. So why were they so dissatisfied with me. Quickly I try to mutter something trying to ease the tension but it doesn't help.They still stare and mutter things under there breath I can hear glimpses of it under my breath."Kill"... and "he must know", could be heard but I couldn't make out the rest of it. I try harder to listen to get more of what they were saying but they must of known   
  
I was trying to listen in they fell silent. Then glanced at one another then me. I was dying to know what I had done or would I end up dead? Again I felt the wall behind me letting my balled fists go, I glanced towards the doorway trying to make a run for it I decided fighting wasn't worth it, quickly I tried to sprint for the door but was met my Ooji who raised his hand and slapped me across the face, I could feel the instant sting and the anger that welt up inside of me, "what the fuck did you do that for", I blurted out I wasn't sorry for saying it either. I had changed my mind at that very moment I was tired of playing the fool for them and being treated like shit. He looked at me and said nothing I get up from my and stand against the wall again, he moves closer to me and raises his hand again this time I duck and his hand goes through the wall, still he is silent. He pulls his hand scattering dust particles and debris everywhere. Again I repeat what I had said before, he looks at me then nods his head to a chair that is faced around to the fireplace.   
  
I glance at it then walk over to it silently. The room is deadly still. Again I could here muttering around the room as eyes stare at me, slowly I turn the chair around and notice a patch of silver hair and eyes hidden under a blindfold. "Riku", I say trying to reach out to him in an embrace but I'm met with a quick shove, at first I feel hurt but I realize why. He stares at me for awhile then glances back into the fireplace, and I notice that his coat is torn and there are several bandages wrapped around his waist. His face looked worn and tired, as he kept staring. I could tell that he was glancing at me trough the corner of his eyes, waiting for me to tell him that I was sorry.I felt uncomfortable saying it in front of everyone, I glance over my shoulder as I felt Ooji's hand there he leads me away from Riku. I try to protest but here Riku mutter, "get him away from me", my throat became dry and I tried to cry but no tears came out. I knew why Riku was hurt by he should at least give me the chance to say the words he longed to here. I wasn't used to him being so cold towards me. Now the tears begin as I was dragged up to my room and thrown on my bed the door closed behind me as I heard the locks being shut. And I realize what this is about, Riku they were upset because of me and Riku?.   
  
Quickly I try think, in my mind it seems pretty dumb for them to be involved like this it isn't any of there business. But then again everyone seemed so close to him. Was he the one who told Ooji to attack me, quickly my mind races as a million thoughts run through my head. I just couldn't figure out or make sense of all of this. I lay back on the bed and stare at the ceiling the beating hearts under my beat are still beating it sounds almost like a symphony. I go under my bed and take one out and stare at it for awhile then put it back, glancing for a second and realizing my keyblades were gone.   
  
I whiten then.. think back to that night. "I'll take care of you two later", was this Riku's way of taking care of me letting me get the shit beat out of me while he watched. Or was he going to do it himself, I was without my keyblades after all so I had no mean or protection besides my fists. Which did me no good Riku was always stronger than me,every since we were little. I was going to die for what I did if it wasn't the others Riku would do it. I deserved it though, I sinned. I grabbed the pillow as I watched the light from the hallway I could see footsteps and Riku's voice and Mana's.   
  
Quickly I shoot up in bed and try to listen as I hear the door next to me slam shut, I press an ear to the wall and hear the two of them talking softly then kissing. Then I hear the sounds of them making love. Suddenly I get sick to my stomach and sink down unto the bed dissolving into tears. My knees pressed up against my chest, I know they can hear me crying I could hear there laughter in between moans. They were mocking me.. the bastards. I try to wipe away the tears but it seems there are an endless flow of them. I realize that my world is gone and my greatest fears had come true..   
  
I lost Riku forever. At that though I cover my head with the pillow letting the tears stain the sheets. And again I could hear there sick laughter.. I try to sleep my eyes shut then the darkness comes. I try to cry myself to sleep his name on the tips of my lips "Riku". Maybe I will dream of him. I try to encourage myself that this is all a horrid dream but the reality could be heard. Again blackness and nothing more.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Poor Sora, aww *pat pats him* I promise nothing bad will happen to him.  
  
I tried to do it in his POV but failed miserably XD thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
this fic and all the feedback. Please do not think giving me suggestions is flaming  
  
I quite appreciate it, I'd like to know if you have any ideas or see any problems.  
  
Hope you enjoyed that chappie more to come soon as soon as I generate  
  
some more ideas. Until then please Read and review. (AN I have no idea why I called  
  
the glowing eyed Unknown Ooji? 0_o just popped in my head. *shrugs*) 


	5. Of bleeding hearts

Nocturna ~ What took you so long my love?"  
  
Warnings-Sora x Riku yaoi fic,violence sexual content and other naughties this fic is really a Alternate universe but I tried to stick to the deep dive plot line. Spoilers if you haven't seen either movie. I have both *pats the icons on her compy* Oh and I DO NOT OWN Riku Sora or the other Unknowns I just made up names for them for the story sake. Mai, Mika/Mana /Ooji where created by me so hands off. I make no moola off this fic it's for the fans! Square and Disney own all the rights and whatnot.  
  
Rating:R (no little ones please I will not be responsible for angry parents )  
  
Syp:Riku and Sora are Unknowns and are seeking peoples hearts to rejuvenate their own darkened hearts. Meanwhile all hell is breaking loose the heartless have destroyed most of the worlds and Riku and Sora have learned that everyone on their island died as the result of Ansem. It's up to Sora,Riku and the other Unknowns to put a stop to the tyrants tirade. (Anti-Sora even makes an appearance :P) Enjoy!  
  
Anything surrounded by {} =a thought or idea or POV}  
  
(Warning very gory/violent chapter you were warned!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Of bleeding hearts... Awaken to death  
  
(Sora's pov)  
  
Again I awake from a slumber my eyes are still swollen from tears, it seems that I cannot cry anymore. And I cannot help repeating to myself why, I know that I had betrayed Riku but does that mean he has to do the same thing to me? Sudden rage fills my body, as I punch the pillow frustrated at the whole situation. I was stuck here in this room, the room that we once shared but I couldn't escape and it wasn't like I wanted to anyway. I couldn't move numb from shock my heart was failing me again, I let it get the best of me and my raging hormones didn't help matters either. I was damned either way, I sigh heavily and lay back on my pillow my hands behind my head, as I stare into the ceiling it seems like a never ending void as I faze in and out of reality. My mind situated on many things mostly thoughts of Riku, Mana and the others who seem to have some sudden reason to want to kill me. I shrug not really caring, I could kill them if I wanted to just one quick thrust of my keyblade into there stomach and it would be over with no one would know, and who would really care anyways. We were just a bunch of misfit kids, nobodies if we did save the worlds who would hear about it.. no one of course nor would they really care anyhow. It occurred to me that I really didn't care about anything besides Riku, I needed him to hold me right now, I felt cold and alone. I just needed to tell him that I love him and that Mana didn't mean shit to me, but he wouldn't listen anyhow, probably not. I'm was sure that he slept with Mana to punish me. A short glimmer of hope as I watched the door hoping that any moment that Riku would come barging in here and forgive me. I suddenly felt satisfied as I watched the door, again I could see feet outside the hall and whispering voices then the jingling sound of keys, my heart fluttered. "Riku", I muttered hoping like hell that it was him and he would bounce in here and take me in his arms. Immediately I went to the door and stood in front of it and waited anticipation filled my senses, as I suddenly felt happy.  
  
But that all failed as soon as I seen a pair of green eyes great me instead of Riku's blue ones. The door creaked open and Mana stood there a ridiculous grin on his face, I frowned and went back to the bed and laid on my side. I didn't want to look at him, it was all his fault. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. Maybe if I just laid here I thought he'd leave me alone. But to my dismayI head heavy footsteps move closer to the bed and a cold hand laid upon my cheek. I shuttered at his touch ,removing his hand off of me. Not breathing a word, even though my heart wanted to scream at him I could think of all of the nasty things I would say to him. But I stayed silent my eyes darted toward him then back at my pillow. I grumbled under my breath trying to give him fair warning that I wasn't happy, silently I fingered the pocket knife that Riku gave me in my pocket intending to make full use of it if I needed to. Again, he placed his hand on me I slapped it away and rolled over to look at him, my eyes narrowed as I looked at him grinning at me. Sick bastard... I thought not bothering to say anything to him. I knew his little games he was so pathetic it was useless to play along. I shook my head and he nodded he clucked his tounge then reached for my hand and I immediately pulled it away, "aww what's the matter love", he said in a mock romantic tone, "don't' you love me anymore", I made a sound of disbelief and now was sitting on the bed, "I never loved you", I muttered. I turned my head but I still could see the frown on his face. I could feel the air tense up as he moved closer to me, he grabbed my arm then wrestled me to the floor, I was aware of pain as I grimaced slightly, it was so sudden that I didn't have time to react. I never knew he was that strong I tried to wrestle out of his grip and got my other arm free,and reached under my bed and pulled out my keyblade. I had to plan this out just right I thought as I felt him bear down on me again his hot breath on my face I could smell the rotten stench of cigarettes as his breath hit my face, he turned me over and got closer to my face,I put my other hand that held the keyblade behind my back trying to fake like it hurt me."You little bastard", he shouted a sharp pain exploded as he slapped me across the face I could feel his hands grip around my neck tighten ever so slightly, I was gasping for air, I tired not to pass out as his grip tightened even more, my eyes were focused on him. His face was contorted with anger as he removed on hand and unziped the zipper on his pants, then he un-zipped mine plunging his hand into my boxers his cold hand against my member startled me a bit, as I gasped.  
  
"You like that", he said smiling, I frowned he didn't look surprised, he finally let go of my neck and took off his pants and boxers then finished taking off mine. My naked flesh was cold against the air I tried to act like I was scared. I played the part so very well, If it wasn't for the plan forming in my mind I would of spat in his face right there. "You know what I'm going to do", I tried to nod looking scared, slowly he began to put himself inside of me, groaning ever so lightly I tried not to moan as well, I couldn't help myself that it did feel good,I put my hands behind his back lifting up his shirt, my nails making red marks along his spine. My whole body shuttered at his touch, then slowly I took the keyblade in my right hand then plunged it into his back. He made a gasp again I plunged it in deeper I could feel his warm blood run down my arm as it stained the carpet. This time his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground his body growing limp. I took my hand and put it over his heart, it was still beating but barely. Ah.. I thought his heart just what I need sort of of an afterthought. I turned his over so he was laying on his back then removed his shirt, I could see his heart beating in his chest. Slowly I made a few inscions into his chest the blood was running everywhere, but the sick fascination excited me, I wanted to see more. Again I cut through muscle then bone, now the blood was really flowing through my fingers it's warm coppery scent excited me even more, no longer could I see his chest rising up and down. He was dead I thought, then went back to my work, I cut through more  
  
muscle then got to the rib cage and found the heart. My eyes grew wide, with morbid curiosity. Amazingly it was beating slightly the sound filled my ears. I raised the bloody keyblade again and began cutting it out it seemed like hours went by but the sharp jagged edges made excellent cuts. Finally I was done, drenched in blood but my goal was accomplished. I held his heart in my hand, almost dizzy with excitement. The bloodied keyblade laid beside me and Mana's corpse laid silent. I reached for a jar under my bed and placed the heart carefully inside. Now Riku would have to love me, I took care of Mana for him. But I was never so wrong... the door swung open and there were the others, the light from the hall stung my eyes and I suddenly realized what I had done.. I had killed again. Another sin I had committed. Sadly I shake my head trying not to think my eyes filled with hot tears as I glanced at Riku who shook his head with the others.  
  
I took a quick glance at Mai who was crying, I killed her brother so I wasn't surprised but at that time it didn't really register in. My mind was too clouded and I feared that I had finally gone insane. "Riku", I muttered "please forgive me", I take the keyblade in my hand and plunge it deep in my chest it would be wonderful being dead and it would be better for everyone. My eyes shut now my blood was leaking unto the floor, I watch it run as I strain my eyes to take a glance at Riku tears ran down his cheeks his hand was outstretched to me, as he shouted something but I couldn't hear it I was too far gone. I couldn't stand to see him cry, I shut my eyes but I could still feel tears well down my cheeks as I let everything faze out and become blurry before me. I deserved this I thought. I inhale deeply and whisper softly...."Goodbye my love until we meet again, this is for the best".....  
  
1 of two things no I did not kill off Sora and two this fic is not done yet. You will see in the next chapter so you will have to wait *cackles*. I know the ending is bad I was half awake when I re-wrote this. I was up all night.. *sleep is good*.Anyway next chapter coming soon so until then please R+R and make me a happy authoress person. ^.^ I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and gave suggestions and feedback please don't hesitate to tell me if something is wrong It's not flaming I take it as helping me write better. Thankies. 


	6. Delirium Together again

Nocturna ~ What took you so long my love?"  
  
Warnings-Sora x Riku yaoi fic,violence sexual content and other naughties this fic is really a Alternate universe but I tried to stick to the deep dive plot line. Spoilers if you haven't seen either movie. I have both *pats the icons on her compy* Oh and I DO NOT OWN Riku Sora or the other Unknowns I just made up names for them for the story sake. Mai, Mika/Mana /Ooji where created by me so hands off. I make no moola off this fic it's for the fans! Square and Disney own all the rights and whatnot.  
  
Rating:R (no little ones please I will not be responsible for angry parents )  
  
Syp:Riku and Sora are Unknowns and are seeking peoples hearts to rejuvenate their own darkened hearts. Meanwhile all hell is breaking loose the heartless have destroyed most of the worlds and Riku and Sora have learned that everyone on their island died as the result of Ansem. It's up to Sora,Riku and the other Unknowns to put a stop to the tyrants tirade. (Anti-Sora even makes an appearance :P) Enjoy!  
  
Anything surrounded by {} =a thought or idea or POV}  
  
(Warning very gory/violent chapter you were warned!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Delirium- Together again....  
  
(Sora's pov)  
  
It's all fuzzy now, I can see a light on. And it's incredibly warm wherever I am."Is this hell", I question I was sure I was dead. After what I had done didn't I deserve to be dead. My eyes focus more and I see I'm in my room, I feel my naked chest and see it's bandage. And a cold rag has been placed on my head. Instinctively I look around for anyone thinking that this was one of thoes life before your eyes flashbacks you had when you die.   
  
But I realized that I was alive, I could hear my heart beat and my breathing somewhat shallow but still I was breathing. I was amazed and angered at the same time, I couldn't even manage to kill myself properly. "Idiot", I mutter taking the pillow from my head and throwing it to the ground. I was sure that the others would probably try to finish the job soon, at that moment I almost relapsed in memory. I had almost forgotten that I had killed Mana, not like the prick didn't deserve it. The cocky arrogant bastard really got on my nerves, but then I again I slept with him. Then I killed him and took his heart for myself. I still couldn't believe it, but I still couldn't forget the tears in Mai's eyes.   
  
I hurt her beyond repair I hurt my mother. Well she wasn't my birth mother but she was more like a surrogate mother to me. My real mother was dead along with everyone else that I knew... Tidus Wakka and god knows what happened to Kairi. I said I'd try to find her one of these days, I guessed she wanted me to search for her then end up marrying her like in one of those sleazy romantic novels that she used to read.   
  
Pfft.. I wouldn't matter any ways what good was I to her or Riku at this point. I was a murderous scum bag really I had no point anymore, I took a vow so long ago to save the worlds and I couldn't even manage that, Ansem is still alive and the heartless are destroying anything they can find and here I am the so called "keyblade master", lying in bed with a bandage around my chest. I broke so many promises and killed so many. I am worthless. I lay back in bed thinking thoughts..life...Riku... and how much my parents would be shamed by me. That thought hit me and I started to cry, I tried to hold back but the small whimpers and tears came from me. How pathetic I thought.. a man crying. I quickly tried to wipe the tears away and reached across the desk to turn the lamp off when a knock at the door comes, and Mai enters. I pale I have no idea how she can stand to look at me after what I had done, but she motions for the bed and I ask her to sit down.   
  
I try to pour my heart out to her telling her that I understand if she wants me dead, and that I'm sorry for what I had done. But she chuckles and puts a soft finger to my mouth. Then she takes me in her arms and holds me like and infant patting my head. At first I feel a little bit awkward but that doesn't last long. I am almost soothed by here touch. Her cold hands run down my arms feeling my skin, "I'm sorry Omaimai", she nods as if she understands. I really never knew how close she was to Mana but I guessed that she was grieving in her own way. She never did tell me much about their childhood, all I ever was told that they came from a tribe worlds away. And that her family had perished when a group of rebels had destroyed the village, her and Mana and her dying grandfather were the only survivors. Mai was just a child and somehow they ended up in Hallow Bastion under Ansems' care, but he treated them like slaves.   
  
Deemed unfit to work Ansem had their grandfather executed and put Mana to work, now Mai she was treated special until she turned 11. That when that bastard started raping her, violently and Mana took his sister way and ever since then Ansem has been looking for them. That was all I really knew, and I sort of pitied Mai for having such a hellish life. I would had offered to take her back to the island with me if it was still there.   
  
I think she sort of sensed that I was trying to protect her by taking her way from all of this but she never wanted to leave, maybe this place was like her home now. I could never figure it out so I stopped trying long ago. I sigh and look into her eyes, she stares at me then lets go propping my head unto the pillow. Then she gets out a cup and saucer, "I made you hot tea, drink it you'll feel alot better", gingerly I take the cup from her and start sipping it, she sits down on the bed and begins to comfort me again, "you know Riku", if worried about you", she says I almost choke, "Really", I ask hopeful that he still loves me.   
  
She nods then goes to the door and opens it as a soft knock sounds. Slowly the door opens and Riku walks in, he stands there for a moment then rushes in and almost knocks the tea out of my hands as he embraces me in a hug. "Riku,I missed you so much", I say he places a soft kiss on my forehead "I missed you too". I glance into his deep eyes and still find love there, he was my best friend my lover and my soul mate.   
  
Nothing will ever keep us apart again. Again I try not to cry but find it hard, Riku wipes the tears from my eyes and hugs me again I could feel his warm body pressed against mine, his exotic scent fill my nostrils. Heaven again.. I think. As I watch Mai who winks then shuts the door behind her. After all me and Riku had a long night ahead of us and alot of catching up to do.  
  
Told you Sora wasn't dead.. and Riku and Sora are finally back together. I'd thought I'd add some details about Mai and Mana's past in there just in case anyone was intrested. *shrugs* Thanks everyone for reading now be good a review... XD 


	7. Sweet Rapture

Nocturna ~ What took you so long my love?"  
  
Warnings-Sora x Riku yaoi fic,violence sexual content and other naughties this fic is really a Alternate universe but I tried to stick to the deep dive plot line. Spoilers if you haven't seen either movie. I have both *pats the icons on her compy* Oh and I DO NOT OWN Riku Sora or the other Unknowns I just made up names for them for the story sake. Mai, Mika/Mana /Ooji where created by me so hands off. I make no moola off this fic it's for the fans! Square and Disney own all the rights and whatnot.  
  
Rating:R (no little ones please I will not be responsible for angry parents )  
  
Syp:Riku and Sora are Unknowns and are seeking peoples hearts to rejuvenate their own darkened hearts. Meanwhile all hell is breaking loose the heartless have destroyed most of the worlds and Riku and Sora have learned that everyone on their island died as the result of Ansem. It's up to Sora,Riku and the other Unknowns to put a stop to the tyrants tirade. (Anti-Sora even makes an appearance :P) Enjoy!  
  
Anything surrounded by {} =a thought or idea or POV}  
  
(Warning sexual content in this chapter you were warned)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Sweet Rapture  
  
Utter silence between the two of us, Riku laid on the bed staring at me, I just stared into space.  
  
I couldn't think what he was waiting for. Maybe he was trying to find something to say to me,  
  
really there was nothing that could make me more happier than I was now. Of course the first words out of my mouth when I saw him should of been "I'm sorry", I should of poured my heart out to him. He on the other hand didn't need to say anything I knew he was sorry for doing what I did, him just being here  
  
told me that. Lightly I smile,and he smiles back at me clearly sensing my thoughts, I can feel him touching my leg his mere touch was like fire. "Only a little more higher", I tried to mutter knowing that I would be at the brink. It was amazing that his mere touch brought me to me knees, It had been too long and I was so needly for his touch. I felt helpless but I let everything go, I couldn't help myself. I needed this, I needed to know that he loved me, that he still cared. Then again I just needed the sex, mostly... after all it had been months since we had been together.  
  
I sigh then feel a chill run up my spine as Riku lays me down then starts kissing me, his tounge plays with mine, the intense heat of his body sends every nerve in my body in over drive as I let a small mew of pleasure escape my lips. He seems content taking the hint, he moves down to my collarbone, then to my stomach. He lifts up my shirt and starts placing soft kisses,I grab his head. Now my whole body feels like it on fire, I want him now but it seems that he is making me wait, I groan like an impatient child but he only continues to smirk at me, "so that is you little game Riku", I say to myself and he seems to sense my impatience. But it doesn't matter the real fun has yet to begin.   
  
He takes off his shirt and through the moonlight I see his figure, he looks like a god. His well sculpted chest gleams, I can feel every muscle tense as he continues to kiss me lightly, now taking off my boxers and removing my shirt as well, I lay there naked waiting for him to do more, and I didn't have to wait long. "Nnnn oh my god", I shout as he now takes my aching member into his mouth, again I try to grab unto his head but he only bats it away and continues to pleasure me, making my whole body want to shake. I could feel myself almost ready to orgasm. But he stops only to kiss my mouth, I can taste my sweet salty scent on his lips. I feel dissapointed at first but then he gazes at me, then nips at my ear grinning. I could tell what was coming next I just wanted to hear him say it.   
  
He leaned in closer then sucked on my ear lobe, "You ready,baby", I nod lightly in complete joy.  
  
He takes off his pants then his boxers, I try to glance down but he pulls my head up and meets me in a kiss. "God it's been so long he said", placing a hand on the headboard. Then inserting himself into me, immediately I feel a burning then a familiar sense of pleasure I moan begging him to go faster, my teeth clenched, I was denying myself the opportunity to scream out his name, but I really didn't care right now.   
  
"Nnnnn..Riku oh god!", I scream out as I finally came it seemed so fast my body ached and my head suddenly hurt, but I didn't care I was with the one I loved and that was all that mattered.   
  
I place my hands over his back as he finally came also, he collapses on me, I smile then rub his back. I could tell he was exhausted he was already asleep and I guessed it was time for me to get some rest as well. It had been a long night for both of us. But still I loved him for what he was and no one was going to change that. Briskly I place a kiss on his sweaty forehead, I watch his chest rise up and down a smile implanted on his face. I was glad he was happy, and that I could make him happy. When I saw him smile I knew everything would be all right. With that thought I yawn and shut my eyes falling fast into a dreamless sleep.   
  
Bwhahaha...Ok at least I wasn't too graphic or at least I tried not to be. Oh well  
  
hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be coming soon so please Read and  
  
Review until then. :D 


End file.
